Arashi Ogama
Arashi is the dual-scythe wielding captain of the Storm Dragon Pirates. He is the consumer of the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Zomok, which allows him to turn into the mythical beast Zomok Introduction Arashi is very lively and always wants to be part of the action. He is always getting into fights and is full of energy. Although sometimes a little excitable, he is a kind hearted man worthy of the title captain. He is willing to help out and will stand up for his crew, willing to lay down his own life to save his friends. Notoriety Through-out his journey, Arashi has gained more and more notoriety. His first bounty of 35,000,000 was given to him when after his encounter and later victory over the 2 government allied pirates and their crews. Right before entering the Grand Line he encountered a vice admiral, who he defeated. Arashi went into the Grand Line, and his recognition became even greater after he performed a heist on a an ancient machine that using vibrations could level an entire city if in the wrong hands. Afterwards his bount rose to 90,000,000. His next bounty of 210,000,000 was given to him for his raid of a navy marine base, located in the Grand Line. Him and his crew crushed the people upholding the fort and very few of the marines left with their lives. His next bounty was given to him for the destruction of a large navy ship carrying 3 vice admirals, all of which were defeated. On his journey many members of his crew were taken captive along with his ship when the island they arrived to was in control government allied pirates. Arashi managed to defeat the men in charge, rescue his crew, steal his ship back, and make a profit taking the pirates gold. This bumped his bounty up to 330,000,000. The last thing Arashi did to reach his current bounty was defeating 2 cipher pols in battle raising his bounty up to 450,000,000. Epithets When on his travels he received the name Storm Scythe Arashi. This is due to the fact that his devil fruit allows him to turn into the dragon Zomok, who can control storms and his primary weapon of choice is his scythe. Family and Friends Much about Arashi's family is unknown. His parents never played a significant role in his life and his only known sibling hasn't seen him in years. His close friends consist of his crew and his master and rivals from where he trained in the Calm Belt. Beliefs and Dreams In the future Arashi hopes to become the master the scythe (both the 2 and 4 scythe styles) and eventually return to his dojo and defeat his master in a scythe dual. He hopes to do this holding the legendary Oro Muerto, a golden scythe said to have immense power beyond belief. Weaknesses Arashi is very loyal to his fellow crew members to an excessive point. He often puts his life on the line which can cause some pretty bad situations. He isn't afraid to do anything for his crew. He doesn't care about the risks or the damage it could do to him. Category:Scythe User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Haki User Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Draconic Fist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Storm Dragon Pirates Category:Male Category:Calm Belt Characters Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User